Leaving
by SparklyUnicorn101
Summary: When Kyle and Butters think that Kenny and Stan are cheating on them, what do they do? I do not own any of these characters
1. Chapter 1

The longer shifts had not fazed him. The earlier time of leaving had not bothered him. The continuous excuse of always having more work to do had started to piss him. When he started not coming home at all, Kyle was starting to wonder on his loyalty.

He had been in love with his best friend since kindergarden, and after three years of being together he was starting to wonder if he was enough for Stan. He had loved, cared, cooked, cleaned, and did everything he could, but now, he was finally losing and really becoming like the 'housewife' Cartman always said he was. He was fucking losing it.

A curly red haired 19 year old sat at the kitchen table, his head in hands chuckling sadly at himself, "He wouldn't cheat one me. He isn't like that. Fuck, I sound like Wendy." He slumped in his sheet, putting his chin on the table lip poked out in a pout, "Stan..."

Humming, a dark haired smiling 19 year old walked doown the street looking into certain shops. His smile growing as he spotted the perfect present. He had been looking all over South Park and he had even asked Kyle's brother Ike to look in Canada for the present.

He knew he had not been spending enough time with Kyle. He definitely realized that, but if everything went right on the weekend, Kyle would love him even more.

Hearing knocking , Kyle stood grumbling, "Why can't they just let me be emo for once? Kenny gets to, Stan gets to, and Cartman always does so why the fuck can't- Oh hi, Butters! Come on in!" He quickly let the blonde haired blue eyes baby doll in and smiled immediately seeing the bright cheery look on Butters's face.

"Hiya, Kyle! I brought ya somethin'! Kenny said ya hadn't been as happy so I brought ya a pie!" The little ball of sunshin pulled out a sweet smeeling apple pie with a whip cream smiley face on it. His baby blues shining as bright as the sun itself.

Kyle could not help the giggle that erupted form his lips as he took the pie and led them into the kitchen, "You didn't have to, and Kenny doesn't know what he's talking. He never does!" He watched the sun playing on the small blonde's hair and face giving him the appearance of an angel. He could see how Kenny fell in love with the blonde. It was easy to see why anyone could fall for the petite blonde. "You want some tea?"

A cheery little girn was his response sided with the cutest, "All righty, Kyle!" Kyle had to resist a girly queal at the sight of the cute little blonde as he tucked a stray blonde lock behind Butters's ear as he walked to get a glass.

"How've you and Kenny been? Getting enough sleep?" He asked with a sly glance to see Butters turn as red as a tomato then pull a small sad face as he looked down at his hands.

"W-Well, we've benn a-all right, I guess. He just ain't c-coming home like he used to... I...I think I mighta mad him mad at me. Do you think he's mad at me, Kyle?" His big blue eyes looked at Kyle pleading for an answer with small little tears in the corners and hs bottome lip poking out lightly.

Seeting the tea down, Kyle quickly moved to his side and hugged the littel blonde, "Of course not! Kenny is just a dickhead! I know that, you should know that, and everyone knows it. I'm sure you didn't do anything!" He rocked gently still holding the blonde who had fisted his shirt in both hands, "He's just an asshole! Plus, Stan hasn't been home as muh either so we're in the same boat." He felt Butters jerk upright and looks up at him with his big blue eyes obviously shocked.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, Kyle! Hear I am telling about everything when you're having troubles to! I'm mighty sorry!" Or he thought it was shock. Guess it was guilt.

Kyle shook his head smiling pulling Butters close again, "It's fine. Plus, I know how to handle Stan. You're a little gullible." He smiled when he heard a quietly muttered, "I ain't gullible no more. I don't listen ta anything Cartman says even if he says Kenny might be cheatin! I know my Kenny wouldn't! He promised me he wouldn't ever after me and him got together!"

A low growl sounded in Kyle's throat, "That asshole said what now?"

Butters looked up from his place in Kyle's arms his always happy blue shadowed sadly as he looked back down, "He-He a said that Kenny must be cheatin o-on me since he-he ain't home no more. He-he said he, uh, he seen Kenny with BeBe and that he's a seen 'im with alot of other people in town, but-but Kenny wouldn't cheat one me, would he? Do you think Kenny is cheatin on me? I know he's done alota wrong, but he w-wouldn't cheat on me, would he, Kyle?"

Kyle's quiet sigh was enough to bring tears to Butters's eyes as Kyle looked pulled him back against him, "I'm sorry, but I don't know. Even that asshole can tell the truth so I'm not sure if it's a lie or not." He forced back his own tears as Butters shook in his arms and quiet cries reached his ears. He held him tight before plling him onto his lap as he sat on the floor leaning against the cabnit just holding the blonde boy.

Hours later after Butters had cried himself to sleep, Kyle finished packing their stuff and sat leaned down to where Butters lay sleeping tears still falling down his angel cheeks. He shook his head sadly as picked Butters up whispering his thought out loud, "Kenny, you idiot, what have you done now?" He took one last glance back at his house before shaking his head and carrying Butters out to his car. He laid him in the passenger seat gently before going to the driver's side. He shook his head and started the car, "Bye..."

to be cont.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark as he walked up the path. His black hair was everywhere, and his eyes had turned blood shot form the amounts of alcohal he had consumed. He stumbled into the empty house his thoughts going back as to why it was empty.

It had been a year since his lover and one of his closest friends had left. They were there one minute, adn the next no one knew where they had gone.

-FLASHBACK-

_He hummed as he walked upto the door, proud that he had finally gotten the best gift ever for his lover. He practically ran into the house as he got there, "Kyle! I'm home!" He looked around, finding himself greeted by silence, "Maybe he's in the bedroom... Kyle! Kyle, babe, where are you?" He called searching through the house. Growing panicked as he reached the bedroom, "Kyle, this isn't funny anymore! Where are you? Cartman, you asshole, if you kidnapped him or taped himup in the closet, I'll fucking kill you!"_

_He looked around the whole room and no Kyle. Shakily he opened the closet and found Kyle's clothes gone, "WH-WHat?! Where's his stuff?" He ran to the dresser and opened it finding all of Kyle's underwear gone. He searched every drawer until he found a note. He quickly read over it feeling teh world bring on his soul,_

_ Stan,_

_ I'm sorry to have been so much trouble for you. I understand if you've found_

_ someone else. I'm sorry that I wasn't enough for you. I tried though, and I _

_ really did love you and I know that I will love you forever. I brought Butters _

_ with me. He came to visit and apparently he heard that Kenny's up to his _

_ old ways again. You and I both know he wouldn't be able to give up on _

_ Kenny so I made it easy on him. I'm sorry if you're mad, but I wouldn't be_

_ able to see you and the new person together._

_ Forever loveing you,_

_ Kyle_

_Stan hit hsi knees feeling tears rol down his face as he held the paper close as he sobbed, "Kyle. Kyle, come back. Kyle! No, no, no, no, I love you. Please come back home! Kyyyyyyyylllleeee!" He cried and screamed until he was hoarse and passed out still whimpering Kyle's name like a prayer._

_-_END FLASHBACK-

He stumbled to the cabnit pulling out a bottle of Scotch and just tilting it up before throwing it against the wall and slumping to the floor. He curled up crying for Kyle like he did every night whispering his love to the only person who could save him now.

A scream woke the red head again. Pulling on his shirt, he ran as fast as he coudl to the next room where the blonde haired angel lay in a sheet of sweat and tears rolling down both cheeks as he twisted and curled up, "No, no, Momma don't! I didn't do it1 I'm a good boy! Please stop! No more! No more!"

Rushing over, the red head pulled the thrashing blonde into his arms, "Butters! Butters, wake up! Come on! It's a nightmare! Butters!" He felt the blonde fall limp in his arms clutching to him.

"I-I'm sorry! It was so-so real! I-I'm so sorry..." He held tight to the red head in a sobbing mess but still taking comfort in Kyle's arms.

"It's okay. It'll all be okay. They can't get you now. No one can hurt you now. Let's go back to sleep, okay?" He tucked the blonde back into bed before starting to head to his room.

"No! Don't! Don't leave me alone! Please, don't leave!" He quickly moved back to the hysterical blonde's side and laid down pulling the sobbing blonde close again. He winced feeling the blonde's bones as he held him. He had lost so much wait while Kyle had done okay.

"I won't leave, I promise. Now, rest, you need it." He held the blonde until he sobbed himself into exhaustion and passed out. He tightened his grip still holding the blonde. He finally let his own tears fall, "I'm sorry, Butters. I'm so sorry."

Lights flashed everywhere as a tall handsome blonde made out with evverything with two legs and had money. He was so fucking high he didn't know which way was up or down. All he knew was that he missed his angel. He missed his salvation.

-FLASHBACK-

_He trudged up to his little house he shared with his ball of sunshine. In one hand, he hel a bag of candy for said ball of sunshine. In his other hand that was in his pocket, a special present he had made everyone help him look for. It was another present just for his little sex kitten Butters._

_He walked in with his usual, "I'm home!" But froze not hearing the usual cute little cheerful 'Hiya Kenny' from Butters, "Butters, you here?!" He started searching finding no one. He ran to their room last and started searching. He found none of Butters clothes or any evidence that Butters had ever been with him. Lost he ran out of the house to Stan and Kyle's._

_"Kyle! Kyle, where's Butters? Kyle? Stan!" He heard a whimpering and ran upstairs. Seeing Stan devestated he grabebd hte note and read it. Biting his lips he handed the letter back to Stan before turning around and walking back home._

_"Butters...WHY?!" He screamed as he slung lamps, tables, chairs, anything he could get his hands on. Finally after exhausting himself, he collapsed again the one coffee table he handn't slung. With shaking hands he pulled out the gun mumbling, "Please let me stay dead this time! Please, I'll do anything!" He put the gun to his head and fired._

_-_END FLASHACK-

He had not stayed dead obviously. He had woke up the next morning and tried again. He tried for two months to just kill himself until he gave up and just stayed high and drunk off his ass.

Life wasn't worth being sober anymore. He would do his damnedest to stay so far out until he had his Butters back in his arms and how he wanted his little angel back. He would give anything in the world.

to be cont.


	3. Chapter 3

He looked over at the tiny blonde. He had gotten too thin. He was no longer the healthy, bubbling boy he had been. He was still outrageously beautiful, but his smile had lost its over-powering warmth. His eyes, once so bright and loving, were pale and tired holding traces of regret and sadness. Kyle sighed continuing his examination of the small blonde. He himself had survived fine. He was sad of course, but he had kept working. He had focused on work and taking care of the little angelic blonde, and even now all of his time was for Butters. He was worried for the small blonde who looked so sickly and lonely. "Butters... Butters, look at me for a minute." He watched as the sad blue eyes turned to him.

The blonde tried to smile happily but it looked more like a grimace if anything. "Yeah, Kyle?" Even his voice had dulled. It no longer had the chipper quirk or the loud tone he had grown so fond of. He had grown quiet, reclusive even. It was not the same Butters as before.

Kyle winced at the sound of his weak voice, "I...I was just wondering if you ever miss being in South Park... and if..." He looked down at his hands as he clenhed them tightly into fists. He closed his eyes bracing himself for what he had to ask next. "You ever hate me for taking you away from there...from Kenny?" His es burned with unshed tears. He did not know what he would do if Butters hated him.

The room was silent as Butters eyes looked over Kyle's trembling form. Carefully he stood and moved to Kyle's side. With steady movement he pushed Kyle to sit up straight and straddled his waiste looking him in the eye. He cupped Kyle's face gently, a twinge of amusement soarking through him at the shock in Kyle's eyes. He leaned to Kyle's ear and whispered quietly, "I could never hate you, Kyle..." He placed a soft kiss on the side of his neck, "You..." He kissed lower onto the junction between Kyle's shoudler and neck, "Have saved me so many times..." He laid his head on Kyle's chest listening to the comforting heartbeat. "Do you hate me for being like this now?"

Kyle stayed frozen staring down at the blonde boy in his lap. With Butters being so small, he could not help but feel a little like a pedophile for holding him like this. He hugged him tightly as relief crashed through him like a tidal wave. "Thank you... But you never answered my other question." He nuzzled the blonde' sneck gently, trying to urge him to speak again.

Hesitantly, the blonde answered while fiddling with the buttons on Kyle's white button-up work shirt, "I-I miss it... I miss K-Kenny lots, but if he..if he was cheating on me...I don't know if I could see him and someone new together." He suddenly gripped the shirt tightly, "Yo Muerte..." He switched to Spanish unable to say it without choking in English.

Kyle tightened his grip on the blonde. He did not know alot of Spanish, but what he had picked up on between sleeping in class and fucking with Stan in the bathroom was enough for him to know what that meant. He shook his head, "I wouldn't have let you... I would not have let you die on me, Butters Stotch, and I would have kicked his sorrry ass." He held the blonde tight, feeling fear growing in his heart at the very thought of Butters even thinking of death.

"You would not have had a choice. It wouldn't have been physical..." His voice remained even as he played with a string. He smiled lightly thinking about dying and having no more pain, "It would be nice, not feeling this empty space in me anymore." He sighed and looked up at Kyle, "Without him, I'm losing my grip on any sanity I claimed I had left." Tears filled his dulled blue eyes, "I want him back, Kyle." He pressed his lips against Kyle's harshly biting, making him gasp so he could slip his tongue in.

Kyle felt his body go from shock to over-heated as the delicious but morbid blonde on his lap tongue-fucked his mouth. He groaned running his hands up the blonde's bony sides. Carefully he pushed against the blonde entertaining him witha fight for dominance before taking control. He shuddered as Butters moaned like a wanton whore under his touch and accepted him fully. The delecate body against his felt too good to be true. He sighed happily before hsi body went rigid. He pushed the blonde away quickly, "Butters, don't."

The blonde's eyes were lit with lust and irritation at being rejected, "But you want me. You want me, don't you?! Kenny never did, and you do so let me have you wanting me! Why don't you let me be happy with you, Kyle?!" The blonde looked near hysterics as he gripped Kyle's shirt his eyes wide and his pupils dialated, "Why won't you love me?" His voice cracked as sobs racked his body.

Kyle was at a loss of words, "I-I..." He tucked Butters head under his chin and just held him, "I'll take you to see him. We'll find out for sure. I'll take you to see Kenny, I swear to you." He could hold the heart broken blonde whose sanity was litrally teetering on the edge.

The sun was a rude mother fucker in the morning. It came bursting through the window like it was a some fucking king, not to mention it blinded him right in the face at seven in the morning after a night of drinking. He rolled over groaning as he saw himself naked and covered in cum. Hell, he even still had some in his mouth. He gagged a little before spitting out what he could. "Damn you sun."

"So, this is your new habbit?" The most annoying voice in the fucking world and it had to be at his house at seven in the morning. The dumb fatass stood in his bedroom dorrway with his bitchy whore of a wife smirking.

With the grace of true badass, Kenny stood and puked on his shoes before looking into his disgusted face and spitting a wad of puke in it, "So? You got a problem with it, fatass?" He smirked darkly as he got no response except a glare, "Didn't think so. you're just pissed because all you get is loose married pussy and I get all the holes I want." He sashayed through his room naked as the day his born and slipped on some boxers as they watched, "I knwo you didn't come for a damn show. What the fuck do you want?"

Wendy was the first to speak in her weird way of being bitchy and motherly at the same time, "Butters would hate you like this. Where's the fun loving guy who used to only have eyes for Butters?"

Kenny laughed dryly looking at the with dead eyes, "Dead in some ditch on the side of the road. Where's Stan? He not up to visiting the poor boy?"

"Dammit, Kenny! What the hell happened to you, you fuckface? Stan is almost as bad as you are right now." Cartman actually sad. Aww, how sickeningly cute and so too late.

"Get the fuck outta my house." He watched them walk out feeling the cold fo the house sinking into him again. He looked around and sighed as he slumped onto his bed, 'I hate this place without you, Butters."

Stan laid eagle spread on the bed staring numbly at the ceiling. Quietly his voice echoed through the room, "Come back...Come back, Kyle...Please, I love you... Come back to me.. I need you..." His arms were soaked with blood from the places he had mutilated himself with an razorblade. His chest held deep white scars and his eyes had dark circle around them. He hadn't slept in days or eaten. He guessed he only had a few more hours before Cartman and Wendy came to "rescue" him again. He dind't need to be rescued. He needed his angel back. He need Kyle back.

to be cont.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun had set in an almost depressing display of colors. Kyle was still in shock from knowing Butters had thought of death so flippantly as if it were some whim of his that he was still alive. It was wrong and sickening that he had even said it the way he did. The red head brushed back Butters's blonde hair form his sleeping face, sighing as he felt the chill the boys had taken on. The once radiant sun beam was icy even when covered in a mountain of blankets. He bent down and kissed the blonde's little nose gently and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Butters. I'm sorry." He slipped under the covers with the blonde spooning him to keep the blonde warm, "I'll take you back to him. I swear I'll keep you safe."

Butters opened his eyes and stared ahead blankly after he was sure Kyle had fallen asleep. He could feel the wet stain on the back of his shirt from Kyle's tears. He could feel his heart flutter at the thought of seeing Kenny again but then he gripped the cloth over his chest wincing in pain as the familiar ache he had grown used to became almost unbearable again. He shifted in Kyle's arms and buried his face in his chest, "But I love you now too." He whispered as tears fell without his permission. He tangled his legs up with Kyle's, "I love you too."

He stared wide eyed at the sight before him. He shook his head, not understanding. Stan was supposed to be the strong one. He was the smart one, the one who could do anything. Kenny choked on tears as he moved towards the bed where his hero lay sickeningly thin and pale and bleeding, "St-Stan... What happened?" He placed his hand on Stan's, his entire body shaking as tears poured down his face. "Stan, answer me... Please, don't be dead! Don't you be gone too!" His voice cracked as he screamed and grabbed Stan's pale face, "Please wake up! I need you! Please Stan!"

Hearing his name, Stan slowly opened his eyes and saw the boy he had practically raised even if he was the same age, "K-Kenny... Why are you crying?" He smiled softly as Kenny's tear filled eyes showed pure relief as he spoke, "What's wrong?" He reached up and carressed his soft face, "You've been drinking... I'm sorry, but I'm not too strong right now..." He winced in pain as it all came back to him. He had tried to kill himself and failed. By the look on Kenny's face, it was a good thing he hadn't succeeded.

"You...You're not dead..." His bottom lip trembled as he pushed his face against the crease in Stan's neck, "You didn't leave me...I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... Don't leave me too... I'll be good. I promise! I'll stop doing the drugs, the drinking, everything! Just don't leave me too!" He sobbed pitifully gripping Stan's hand as tight as he could. His chest felt like a thousand knives had been plunged into it and someone was pouring salt into the wounds while Butters twisted the knives.

Stan sat up carefully ignoring the weakness in his body, "I'm not going anywhere. Calm down. Be strong for yourself, for Butters." He held the blonde rocking him best he could since he hurt to move, "I'll clean up then we'll sit down and talk. We'll get better for them. We'll be strong and ready for them when they come back to us." He took a deep breath, his heart growing heavy from the thought of their lovers and form the sight of Kenny crying. It was a known fact that Kenny never cried.

"But what if they don't come back? Stan, I need Butters to live. I can barely breathe without him." He sat up looking Stan in the eye, "What if they can't? Butters...Butters isn't strong enough to be by himself. Kyle will stay with him so whatever they do, they will do together and we can do nothing to stop them. I blame Kyle's Jewish stubborness." He smirked a little as Stan chuckled.

The black haired boy looked at the blood on his body in disgust, "First, help me to a shower then we eat, talk, and clean. They'll come back. They love us too."

Groaning as he sat up, Kyle glared at the sun, "Bastard." He shifted looking around for Butters, "Butters, baby, where are you?" He tensed as he didn't hear a reply. "Babe?" He stood stretching as he walked through the room, "Butters, are you in the closet again?" He checked and found no Butters. He searched through every room, "Butters!" He ran through the house and knocked on the bathroom door, "Butters, are you in here?! Babe, it's me! Come on! Open up!" He banged on the door but received no reply. Grasping the handle he threw the door open and froze.

He stared at the smiling blonde, "What...?" He looked in horror at the crimson everywhere around the blonde, "Butters, what the hell did you do?!" He snatched a towel and wrapped aorund the blonde's throat, "Butters, come on! Stay awake!" He lifted the blonde carefully aand ran out the house, "Butters, stay with me!" He set him in the passenger seat and started the car, "I won't let you die!"

Butters rolled his head to the side to look at Kyle, "I can't live..." He took a shuddering breath, "Not now..." He closed his eyes numbed by the blood loss, "I can't..."

Kyle shook his head, "No. You deserve to live! Out of all of out group, you deserved it more than the rest of us so live dammit!"

Kenny shuddered at the sparkling clean room, "It's horrible... Kyle would be pissing himself in happiness." He leaned back against the wall looking around, "It's weird, foreign." He looked over as Stan chuckled and grinned, "You'd make his mom proud."

Stan shuddered, "That woman still scares me."

"More than Wendy?" Stan thought a minute before shaking head, "No. Nothing can scare me more than crazy bitch. I still don't know how they deal with each other." He plopped down on the couch, "Maybe they have angry sex every hour to get the frustration out." He laughed at Kenny's horrified face, "Bad mental image?"

"Are you trying to make me go blind?!" He rubbed his eyes trying to burn the image from his brain. They settled into a tensed silence, "We need them back, Stan. I need Butters to be home welcoming me with his big blue eyes and pout because I forgot the milk. I need Kyle fussing at me because we get caught in the bathroom everytime you two come over to visit."

Stan nodded, "You're ri-ri-ri... You're ri... You're not wrong, but we need to let them come back on their own. They won't come back if we force them. Kyle won't let them. Damn the Jersey pride and Jew stubborness."

"I always have!...Is it that hard to say I was right?"

"Unbelievably so."

to be cont.


	5. Chapter 5

Hospitals had never been his favorite place. In all honesty he had hated them since that one time Kenny had almost died in one because he had forgotten to secure the roof's ladder. He sat with his face in his hands waiting for information on how the blonde was after his suicide attempt. He shuddered at the very thought. His sweet, happy little Butters had almost died because he hadn't kept a close enough eye on him, because he had taken him away from the only person insane enough to keep the little blonde sane. He sat up and brought out his phone. Flipping it open, he scrolled down his list of contacts until he saw Stan's number. He felt tears swell in his eyes as he pressed send.

He sat laughing with Kenny as they shared memories of their childhood. Both jumped when his phone went off. Without checking the caller ID, he answered, "Yello?"

_"Stan... It's Kyle... I'm sorry for leaving without telling you anything, and I want to hear the truth sometime soon..."_

His eyes went wide, "Kyle?" He saw Kenny's eyes go huge as he moved beside him, "Love, where are you? How are you? You don't sound good! Did something happen? Are you okay?" He felt his heart jolt as he heard Kyle's choked sob.

_"Butters... He..He tried to kill himself! Stan, I-I don't know what to do! I can't help him! He needs Kenny! Please come to the hospital... Please, you and Kenny, come here! We're at the Springfield Hospital... Stan, I need you!"_

Stan could feel Kenny's heart break as the blonde slumped again him sobbing as his own eyes filled with tears, "We'll be there. I promise. I love you... so much.." He gathered his stuff as fast as he could while Kenny was waiting in the car.

_"I...I love you too. Please hurry!"  
_

He smiled lightly as relief went through before reality hit again that Butters was in the hospital from a suicide attempt. He jumped in the front seat starting the car, "Kenny, he'll be all right. Once he sees you still love him, he'll be okay." He felt his heart being torn as Kenny looked at him looking as lost as the day he had found the love if his life gone.

"I hope you're right."

Kyle shut his phone feeling relief that Stan loved him and that they were coming. But his chest ached as he knew the pain Kenny must have been going through knowing Butters had tried to kill himself. He looked up and jumped to his feet as the doctor came out, "How is he? How's Butters?" He was shaking in fear, scared that he had been too late.

The doctor smiled, "He's fine. He'll make a full recovery. You found him just in time, son. Now, would you like to see him?"

Kyle nodded as fast as he could and followed the doctor in a pure white room where the thin blonde lay looking fragile and helpless. He sat by his side holding his hands, "I'm so sorry, Butters! I should have never took us away from South Park. I'm sorry.." He looked up as he felt the blonde squeeze his hand weakly. He saw the blue eyes glazed in tears, "Please.. Why did you do it? Why did you try to kill yourself? Was it because I took you away form him? Is it my fault?"

Butters shook his slowly wincing form the movement, "No... Not your fault. I'm sorry... I don't deserve this... or you... or anything..." Tears filled his blue eyes, "I can't do anythin right. I've been sucha burden-"

"No. No you haven't!" He leaned close to the blonde's face and brushed his hair back gently. He laid beside him holding the blonde carefully, "I promise that you have been anything but a burden. You're so precious and sweet and cute and cuddly... Never a burden. I called them. Stan and Kenny are coming to see you and me." He pulled away as the blonde tensed, "Butters? Don't you want to see them?"

Butters looked up pale and wide eyed, "I... I'm scared... What if he hates me? I-I love him but there's someone else now too... I'm..." He looked to the side tucking himself closer to Kyle's warm body. "I love you too..."

The red head gaped at the blonde in his arms, "What? Butters, why? I-I..."

The blonde pulled away tears pouring down his face, "See? This is why... This is why I can't live. I don't deserve you holding, Kenny loving me, or any of this! I love you both, and I can't stop it!" He curled into himself covering his face as he sobbed so hard his body was jerking.

"Butters... You... You are allowed to love anyone you want... I won't condemn you for it. I'm glad I'm-I'm good enough for you to love. It's an honor to know I have a special place in your heart. Please stop crying. I love you too... If you want, we can talk to them. I don't think they'll mind if they share us with each other. I bet they'll say it's hot so please..." He placed kisses all over the blonde's teary face pausing at his lips to kiss him a little longer. He kissed him over and over until the blonde returned the kisses. He pulled back and smiled at the little blonde whose eyes glittered with some of the life they once had. "Feel better?"

Butters nodded tangling himself up in Kyle's limbs, "Yeah... I-I really do love you... I'm just scared that Kenny will hate me becase he's not the only one now..." He wrapped his thin arms around Kyle's neck and got comfortable, "What if they get mad?"

Kyle laughed, "Do you know them at all? Kenny is the biggest pervert in the world. They've been talkign about it for years. They just didn't mention for fear of being on the couch." He carressed the blonde's soft cheeks, "Just think of all the ways we can tease the bastards now." They both looked up as the door opened.

Panting for air, both Kenny and Stan stood there looking terrified then it all faded to the famous 'wtf' look. Butters waved nervously, "Hiya, Kenny, Stan."

Kenny hit his knees and crawled to the bed and sobbed against Butters hand as he gripped it in both of his hands, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for making you doubt. I swear. I would never cheat on you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I will say it as many times as you want and then some! So please, please, I am begging you, sunshine, come home!" The once well known ladies man was on his knees begging. Oh, the things Cartman could say now.

Butters brought his love's hands to his lips and kissed each finger, "I love you too. I'm sorry...for leaving... I didn't mean to hurt you." The little blonde smiled beautifully and pulled the other blonde to his feet and kissed his lips, "I'll come home. I promise so will Kyle. Even if Stan won't let him talk." He carressed his lover's face as the other blonde laughed.

Stan finally moved back and let the red head take a breath, "I love you. I won't let you leave me ever again. I will chain you down if I have to." Both ignored Kenny's comment of "Kinky." Stan kissed him again, "You will come home with me... As soon as Butters can leave the hospital."

Kyle nodded then looked over at Butters, "Should we tell them now?" He watched as the nervous blonde slowly nodded. He tooka deep breath, "Um... We kinda... Uh... Screw it! It's easier to show you!" He caught Butters lips in a slow easy kiss taking his time to thoroughly explore the blonde's mouth before pulling away, "I love Butters and he loves me." Both looked over at Stan who had turned bright red then a leacherous smile that would rival the biggest perv in the world stretched across his lips, "Hell yes."

Butters looked over Kenny who still hadn't looked up. "Kenny, are ya mad?" He reached out and touched his arms gently. He yelped as he was yanked forward and his lips crashed agaist Kenny's, "K-Kenny."

"I can't wait until you're well. I will fuck you so hard you can't walk then I will watched Kyle do the same, and then we both will while you moan and pant both of our names, my little sex kitten." He climbed ontop of the still injured blonde ravaging his lips forcefully, "The bedroom, the kitchen table, the shower, any place in the house. Stan can even join if he wants. You can all be my bitches." Stan twitched, "Hell no. I'm seme. You're my whore." Kenny grinned wickedly, "Of course. I don't mind."

to be cont...


	6. Chapter 6

"Kennyyy!" His whine was ignored as he writhed on the bed. His body was shivering in pleasure from the vibrator he was being tortured with, "Kyle, please!" He arched up gasping when he plopped back shovign the vibrator bac into his ass. "Stan, one of you, please!" He was sobbing in pleasure and all three of them were just playing rock paper scissors to decide whose turn it was. The little blonde growled annoyed from being ignored. "For fuck's sake. All three of you just fuck me!"

All three stared at the blonde shocked by the language, "B-Butters?" Kyle was first to talk and move. He crawled voer the blonde, "Are you sure you want that? You know how..." He ran his tongue up the blonde's body from his naval to his lips, "Rough we can get when it's just us. They won't be able to keep up." He giggled as the blonde's eyes rolled back, "I don't want to go slow, I don't want Kenny's gentleness, I don't want Stan's easiness, I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk! Please stop the talking!" Kyle jerked the small body against his own grinding down onto him, "Fine." He ripped his own clothes off smirking at Stan and Kenny as he threw his clothes at them. He slung the vibrator out against the wall before slamming himself into the tight heat that was offered to him. He groaned as the blonde's nails dug itno his back.

Butters's mind swam with pleasure, "Move, dammit! Just move!" He bucked his own hips trying to get his point across. His back arched and his rolled into the back of his head as Kyle moved hard, fast, and deep, the way Kenny was afraid to do for him. "Kyle, oh Kyle!"

The red head smirked biting into the blonde's skin viciously drawing blood to leave his mark. He kenw just what the blonde loved and how to deliver it. He sucked the blood up and caught his lips sharing the taste of the blonde's blood with him, "You like that?" He dove harder into the blodne as he spread his legs wider for an even more lewd appearance. Galcing over at their lovers to see them jacking off to the sight of them, sent another wave of heat through his body, "Butters, can't..." The blonde pinned him down and started riding him and shoved his tongue in mouth to practically fuck him in the mouth with it. Kyle moaned gripping Butters hips hard enough to bruise.

Butters threw dragged his nails down Kyle's chest to leave a line of blood. He bent so he could still move on his favorite dick and licked the blood up while looking Kyle in the eyes, "Kyle, you feel so good... inside me... You're thick pulsing dick moving in and out! Maybe I can have a taste later!" He smirked shuddering in pleasure as he felt Kyle explode inside him. The red head lay panting his eyes dazed from pleasure. He slid off his dick and faced that which had been inside him. Feigning innocence he ran his tonuge up it. He giggled as it came back to life. He engulfed it with his mouth sucking harshly knwogn Kyle wouldnt' last much longer. He moaned just right and swalled all of the hot liquid as it hit the back of his throat. He smirked seeing Kyle had passed out. He covered him up sweetly and stood infront of the bed putting his pointed finger to his bottom lip knowing how he looked with cum dirbbling down his legs and his chin, "Kenny, Stan, who's next?"

Stan shoved Kenny out of the way and grabbed the little blonde. He spun him around placing him against the wall. He shoved himself inside the still tight opening moaning loudly as Butters clenched around, "You're so damn tight."

Butters rolled his hips back while sucking on Stan's neck, "You won't last long. Hurry up." He almost screamed as Stan hit his prostate. Stars glittered behind hsi eyelids as he continued to moan shamelessly while Stan tried to make him one with the wall. "Stan, harder!"

He turned the little blonde around and lifted so he could wrap his thin legs around his waiste and slid right back in the tight cavern, "Damn you're good!" He kissed the pale neck that was offered to him over and over leaving his own mark more gently than Kyle had. He groaned as Butters nipped ear and clenched around him as hard as he could cumming hard and fast. He slumped down holding the blonde gently. He leaned back against the wall, "Damn Butters..." He watcehd the little blonde kiss his cheek gently before sashaying over to Kenny.

The naked blonde watched his cum covered lover get down on his knees and crawl to him. He shivered as Butters's soft hands ran up his legs and then his hott little mouth englufed his entire length, "B-Butters!" The little blonde giggled sending vibrations through his entire body, "How do you still have energy?" He groaned as the little blonde tackled him onto the floor and sat on his lap looking deceivingly innocent. He lay limp waiting for the blonde to do whatever he wanted. "You're so perfect... beautiful... angelic...naughty...mine...I love you." He watched the blue eyes he would take a bullet for sparkle happily.

"I love you too... Now, remember when you said you had alot of stamina... Well, I found out I have alot more, Kenny." He lowered his lips onto the Kenny's gently kissing him, "I love you so much..." Tears filled the blonde's eyes, "I.. never should have cause all of us so much pain." He trembles lightly until Kenny carressed his back.

"It wasn't you. I was an idiot. Stan was an idiot. Now, forget about it all." He laid the blonde on the floor gently and slowly entered him. Lovingly kissing his lips while he used his hands to worship the delicate body of the blonde, "Think of me, only of me." He slowly moved in and out of the blonde. Being gentle, making love to him instead of just fucking him like he had wanted earlier. He laced their figner together and kept his eyes locked with Butters's love filled eyes that saw only good in him. "I love you."

Butters smiled as pleasure and love filled him, "I love you too so much..." He moaned softly clutching Kenny's fingers. "Kenny, I can't..." He saw pure love and understanding in his lover's eyes as he came all over them followed soon by Kenny, "I love you."

Kenny grinned spooning the small blonde and carressing his soft skin gently, "I love you, my angel, my light..."

"Cartman, you fatass, get in here!" The chubby man groaned as he stomped through the house, "What the hell do you want, you fucked up crazy ass bitch?!"

Wendy glared and held up a little stick in her hand, "This is what, you dumbass! I'm pregnant and it's your fault!"

Cartman turned pale as he looked his wife in the eyes and fainted liek a real man. He was going to be a dad.


End file.
